You know What
by sweet-red-rose
Summary: A sute oneshot songfic. Please Read! KaiOc


Hey! I'm back, but unfortunately it's not to update my other fics. Sorry! I haven't had any time to do that but I will get around to it. Anyways, this is a one-shot but it mite become a series or one-shots, you never know. I heard this song and I just had to get this idea out of my head.

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

You Know What

---------------------------------

_Normal P.O.V_

A crowd of students dressed in graduation gowns hurried out of a large building, throwing their hats in the air, embracing their friends and loved ones, and looking blissfully happy.

"Congrats guys!" A black haired young man named Rei, said to his companions.

"Yea, finally done! Wow, now we can proudly say that we graduated from the International Beyblading University!" A blond American boy, named Max, exclaimed brightly.

"Yea, I know! It was fun though, not all bad." A red haired boy named Tala said.

"Yea, and now I can finally get some REAL food. No more cafeteria food for me!" Tyson Kinomito said as his stomach grumbled loudly.

"Congratulations guys!" Came the voices of four girls heading their way

Hilary, Mariah, Emily, and Aaliyah, a blue and black haired girl, who were also dressed in graduation robes came towards their boyfriends.

"Thanks baby. You too." Tala said grabbing Aaliyah around the waist.

"You know what the really good thing about this is though? That we got jobs straight out of university. I love that! Now I don't have to worry about being unemployed." Mariah said, as Rei held her with his arms around her waist.

"Yea, life is good." Emily added with a smile give Max a peck on the cheek.

"Hey guys we were thinking that we should celebrate tonight. There's going to be a huge party tonight for all the IBU grads, we should go!" The blue-eyed Aaliyah said enthusiastically.

"Yea, it's going to be so much fun. And Paree's coming in from London tonight too." Hilary added.

At this a boy with two toned hair, who had been quiet so far, looked up so fast his friends thought his head might have snapped off.

"Looks like that got Kai's attention." Tala joked as his friend shot him a small glare.

"I'm supposed to go pick her up tonight but I don't know if I can make it. Her flight comes in at 8:30, and I'm going over to Mariah's to get ready for tonight's party." Aaliyah said and sent Kai a questioning look as though asking if he wanted to go in her place.

"Kai why don't you go pick Paree up. Then you guys can just come straight to the party after dropping off her luggage atyour house." Mariah suggested, thinking the same thing as Aaliyah.

"Hn. Fine." Kai replied trying not to sound happy about it.

Mariah, Aaliyah, Hilary and Emily exchanged secret smiles at this knowing how Kai truly felt about it.

"Well, we'll see you guys tonight. Bye!" Hilary said before dragging Tyson off towards his car.

The others followed, excluding Kai who went the other way to his car.

'_Paree. I wonder if she's changed.'_ He thought as he got into his car.

------------------------

_(Flashback)_

_A small group of friends were sitting at a table at their favorite restaurant. It was summer and they were on their way to starting college or university. _

"_So what are you girls planning on doing?" Tala asked the girls sitting opposite him and his friends._

"_Financial corporate adviser for the BBA." Aaliyah answered._

"_Professional beyblading coach." Hilary replied._

"_Strategic adviser." Emily answered._

"_Head of corporate relations." Mariah told them, taking a sip of her milkshake._

"_Nice. This is good we're all going to be going to the same college then." Tyson said._

"_Wait. Paree you didn't say anything. What are you taking?" Rei asked looking at the red and black haired girl._

_Paree shifted nervously in her seat before taking a deep breath and saying, "Corporate Lawyer."_

_Everyone was silent for a moment before Max spoke up._

"_Does IBU even offer that?" he said voicing everyone's puzzlement._

"_Yea, it does, but only at the London location." Paree said not meeting anyone's eyes as she said this._

"_But that would mean you have to go to London." Tyson said with a confused look._

"_Yea, that's the thing I…" Paree started but Kai cut her off._

"_She's going there to study." He said looking straight at Paree, with his unwavering gaze._

_Paree met Kai's eyes and looked away quickly, unable to face him._

_Everyone fell quiet until Paree found the courage to break the awkward silence._

_They all knew that Kai and Paree loved each other even though they wouldn't admit it to one another. This could have a permanent affect on their future together._

_-----------------------------_

_Everyone other than Paree had two weeks to go until school started. It was a Friday night and Paree was leaving early the next morning, so her friends decided to throw her a going away party. _

_They all left the party with a goodbye hug to Paree. Kai volunteered to drop her off at her house._

_Kai and Paree sat in his car for a few minutes after he had stopped it in front of her house._

"_So…when are you coming back?" Kai asked, speaking up at last._

"_Four and a half years. And…if I want to finish sooner I'm not going to be able to come back to visit." Paree replied her voice shaking a little._

"_Paree, I…" Kai started but Paree cut him off by placing a finger on his lips._

_They stared at each other for a while and then moved in touching their lips in a gentle kiss. Their first kiss without a piece of mistletoe hanging above their heads._

_Kai couldn't take it anymore. This was his last chance to tell her how he felt. He kissed her harder and more passionately, and pulled her closer. Paree responded eagerly._

_They stayed like that for a while, neither wanting to move. Until Paree finally moved away from Kai and broke off the kiss._

"_Please Kai, don't make this any harder than it already is. Bye." Paree said giving him a quick peck and quickly getting out of the car, not looking back._

_Kai watched her until she had disappeared behind the dark mahogany doors of her mansion._

_He leaned his head against the back of his seat and then drove away._

_(end flashback)_

----------------------------------

Paree rested her head against the back of the seat she was sitting in.

'_I wonder who Aaliyah's sending to pick me up?'_ She thought

'_What if it's Kai? Oh god, I haven't seen him since the party. He didn't even come to see me off. I wonder if he really did drink the day away. But then again I can't really believe everything Tala says.'_ Paree thought

"Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing at the Tokyo International Airport in approximately 10 minutes, please fasten you seatbelts. Thank you for flying Air Japan." A ladies voice came over the speakers.

Paree fastened her seatbelt and braced herself as the plane landed.

She got her purse and the small rolling suitcase and made her way out of the plane, she entered the doors and looked around until she saw the area where all the larger suitcases were being sent in.

She went and waited for her luggage.

"Hey." She felt a husky voice whisper in her ear from behind. She didn't need to turn around to see who it was, but she did anyways.

"Hey Kai." Paree replied. She took in a great gasp of air as she looked at the man in front of her. It wasn't the same 18 year old boy who had been her best friend, in front of her was a 22 year old, fully grown, handsome man.

Kai was also taking in the beautiful young woman in front of him. He was in awe at how someone could change so much in 4 years.

"The…uh…others couldn't make it because they decided to go straight to the IBU grad party. I decided to come and pick you up. So how've you been?" Kai said, finally getting over the shock.

"What?...Oh. I've been good. But now I'm even better. Don't I get a hug?" Paree joked and moved to embrace Kai.

Kai embraced her back tightly.

"I have to get my luggage and quickly change for the party." Paree said, still standing close to him.

"I already got it. We're going to have to drop it off at my place though, because I still need to change too." Kai told her.

"Oh alright." Paree said and started walking with Kai behind her wheeling the cart containing her luggage.

They got into his car and drove to his mansion. Paree followed Kai up the stairs towards his room.

"Where are your parents?" She asked curiously noticing how quiet the house was.

"They've gone on vacation. To Hawaii I think." Kai said rolling his eyes.

Paree laughed and shook her head at Kai.

"You can go shower and get dressed or whatever, I'll just go use the other washroom." Kai said, placing Paree's luggage down.

"Oh no I'll go use the other one, you can use this one." Paree insisted.

"How about we shower together?" Kai said moving towards her with a smirk on his face. Paree started backing up, never taking her eyes off the muscled man coming towards her.

"Kai… why are you looking at me like that?" Paree asked, still backing up until she hit something solid behind her.

Kai advanced towards her and trapped her, pinning her against the wall.

"I missed you." He whispered in her ear before moving down and placing butterfly kissed along her shoulder and bare neck.

"Kai…I missed you too." Paree sighed, closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Kai's lips against her skin.

Kai placed his forehead against hers, looking at her, as if asking her a silent question.

Paree caught the look but decided to ignore it for now.

"I have to go shower." She said with a wink at Kai she went under his arms and towards the bathroom.

Kai was ready a while later and was waiting for Paree.

Paree came out of the bathroom wearing a thin, black top with golden designs on it. A black skirt and high heels. Her make was done light and her hair hung straight.

"Kai, close your mouth you look like a fish." Paree laughed, walking up to him.

"You look great. How about we ditch the party and have one of our own?" Kai suggested quirking an eyebrow and placing his arms around her waist.

"Hmm…as tempting as that is…I want to see everyone else so we are going to the party. But maybe we can have one later." Paree joked.

"Alright let's go." Kai said watching Paree walk out his bedroom door.

_I, I got something to tell ya girl  
I got something I wanna do (come on)  
I, I got something to tell ya  
I wanna you know what... you know what_

They got to the party and Paree caught up with the other girls, talking and laughing, catching up on things. Kai never let her out of his sight though.

Paree went and started dancing with her friends while Kai just watched from the sidelines like Tala, Rei, Tyson, and Max.

After a few songs the girls came to get the other guys and Paree just came to where Kai was sitting. She surprised Kai by sitting down I his lap.

"Let's go dance." She said.

"You go, I'll watch you." Kai said with a smirk.

"No. You and me, dance, now!" Paree said pouting this time.

Kai gave in and let her drag him to the dance floor. She started dancing with her back against his chest, grinding against him, shaking her hips back and forth.

_I been looking for you for a long damn time  
But you been gone away I nearly lost my mind  
And now we're in the club and you're grindin' on me, touchin' on me, got me goin' crazy  
That skirt you wearin' got a playa on stroll  
As I glance at my watch I see the night is growin' old  
I start to reminisce about when we were shorties, back seat of my jeep, yes I'm feelin' horny  
As I play my position posted up on the wall  
Happy to hear the DJ say last call  
'Cause what that means is we about to leave and I'm about to be all up on you and you up on me_

They had been dancing together for the past hour at least. Kai felt like he was going to go crazy if she kept moving like that against him any longer. Rei and Mariah had already left for Rei's place and he saw Tala and Aaliyah walking out as well.

Kai couldn't take it anymore and started placing discreet kisses against Paree's neck, nibbling on her earlobe and pulling her closer.

"Kai… not here." He heard Paree moan quietly.

"Let's go then." Kai said pulling her away from the dance floor.

Then quickly left the party and got to Kai's car. Kai locked the doors and pulled Paree towards him kissing her in a hungry way, as though he couldn't get enough of her. Paree responded as eagerly.

Kai reluctantly pulled away and drove towards his house as fast as he could. As soon as they were through the doors to his house, Kai closed the door and pinned Paree against it kissing her hard, bruising her lips, and trying to get as close to her as he could.

Paree pulled him closer and started running her hands through his hair. Kai slowly slipped his tongue past her lips and heard her moan at this.

_'Cause I want you  
And in the middle of the night I'm gonna rub  
And if you let me go down I'm gonna taste  
And when it's all said and done I'm gonna you know what, you know what  
But I want you  
And in the middle of the night I'm gonna rub you  
And if you let me go down I'm gonna taste you  
And when it's all said and done I'm gonna you know what, you know what  
_

They started making their way upstairs towards Kai's bedroom. Paree removed Kai's blazer as they made their way towards his bed never once breaking the kiss.

Paree fell backwards onto his bed and Kai landed on top of her.

"Paree…" Kai mumbled as he started placing kisses on her neck again.

"Kai…I was wondering… why didn't you come to see me off? When I left for London?" Paree asked moving so that she was facing him.

"I couldn't bear to see you leave. Paree, I meant to say this that night, and I think you knew I was going to say, I love you." Kai said watching for some kind of reaction.

"I love you too Kai." Paree replied pulling him down for another drugging kiss.

Paree started unbuttoning Kai's shirt with shaking hands as he kissed her. She had only opened two buttons when Kai got up in frustration and took it off throwing it in some random direction.

He moved back down to Paree and kissed her again. His hands found their way to the back of her tank top and he unzipped it, helping her take it off.

He was surprised to learning there was nothing underneath the shirt but quickly took advantage of that.

_It's hard to keep in touch while you're off in school  
But now you're right here we can do what we do  
Start in the car and end up in the livin' room  
Kiss around your navel while you're on the end table  
Pushed the magazines down on the floor, I'm your soldier so I'm ready to go to war  
And you told me you're hot and you're ready  
Your legs won't stop shakin', just give it to me daddy  
And I like the way your body's lookin' right there  
Knowin' we might not even make it upstairs  
And what that means is just relax your mind and baby let it flow  
'Cause it's goin down and that's for sho  
_

Kai licked and kissed Paree's right breast while his hands kneaded her other one. Paree moaned in response to these actions.

Paree reached her hands down and unzipped Kai's pants, pushing them down, until all Kai was left in were his boxers.

"Kai…please." Paree moaned, as he slid his hands down her legs.

"Please what Paree?" He asked as he slid he skirt off until all she was left in were a pair of red panties.

He realized they were damp from Paree's arousal and started rubbing that spot on her panties earning moans and gasps.

"Please…" She moaned again.

_'Cause I want you  
And in the middle of the night I'm gonna rub  
And if you let me go down I'm gonna taste  
And when it's all said and done I'm gonna you know what, you know what  
But I want you  
And in the middle of the night I'm gonna rub you (let me)  
And if you let me go down I'm gonna taste you (I will)  
And when it's all said and done I'm gonna you know what, you know what (holla)  
_

Kai slipped Paree's panties down and touched her sensitive spot inserting one finger into her.

Paree gasped loudly.

"Is this what you want Paree?" Kai asked while kissing around her navel.

"Kai!.." Paree said louder.

Kai went down and started to lick hidden jewel, earning loud moans and squeaks from her.

Get fresh off the G4, need no intro  
_Weezy baby nympho, him so gentle with it  
Still got mami limpo  
Little woody put his thang down like Mutombo  
Young dude, rich, smart, humble  
Got something down low to make your walls crumble  
Not rough though, slow-mo, promo  
We could go video... uh oh (true... that's right)  
Nasty that's all in me  
How he rappin' got women like he R&B (bull shit)  
What you know about your legs in the air, with your head in the chair, and my hands in your hair (ow, woo)  
We could go there if what I'm sayin' sounds fair  
Don't trip, I kiss every lip don't flip  
Flip up the doors on the out-of-country whip  
I could take you out of this world baby... let's dip_

Kai stopped and went back up and started kissing her neck again, sucking at the spot between her shoulder and collarbone.

"Kai, please, take me." Paree whispered, touching his member as she did so, earning a moan from Kai.

Kai threw off his boxers and positioned himself.

"Are you sure?" He asked looking up at her, only to see Paree nod her head, yes.

In one strong thrust Kai was inside her, he quickly covered her mouth with his own to stifle her scream.

After a few seconds he pulled away.

"Are you okay now?" He asked worriedly.

"Yea, I was ready for that." She said with a small forced small.

Kai started to move slowly and Paree soon joined by rocking her hips against his. Soon they were going at a steady pace.

"Faster, Kai." Paree moaned. Kai started going faster. Thrusting hard, in and out.

"Kai!" Paree screamed as she came. Kai came a few seconds later and fell down beside her body.

They lay there panting for a while before Kai pulled Paree's body close to his own.

"I love you." They whispered before drifting off into sleep.

'_Cause I want you  
And in the middle of the night I'm gonna rub  
And if you let me go down I'm gonna taste  
And when it's all said and done I'm gonna you know what, you know what  
'Cause I want you  
And in the middle of the night I'm gonna rub you  
And if you let me go down I'm gonna taste you  
And when it's all said and done I'm gonna you know what, you know what  
_


End file.
